finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack for Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. The soundtrack is mainly composed by Kumi Tanioka, who also plays the piano tracks on the soundtrack herself. Development Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates incorporates the distinct style Tanioka developed for the original Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles for the GameCube. When Tanioka was involved in the original Crystal Chronicles she was looking at the illustrations of the game world when planning for the world's music, not limited to a single country or culture, but something about the world as a whole. For Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Tanioka did not compose with world music in mind; although being the same Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles setting, Ring of Fates is based on the concept of creating a new landscape with the same atmosphere. Tanioka composed the music purposefully without having the notion of world music in mind. Instead, she was more emotionally involved in the characters, and created the music through trial and error. Track list # "Ring of Fates" - 1:58 # "Beginning" - 0:49 # "The World We Live In" - 1:11 # "Peaceful Everyday Life" - 1:56 # "The Cave in the Hill" - 1:57 # "Mog's Private Teachings" - 1:28 # "One-on-One Battle!" - 2:16 # "Treasure Obtained!" - 0:20 # "The Hour of Silence" - 1:45 # "Light of the Crystal" - 0:51 # "Castle Town Scenery" - 1:15 # "Shopping" - 1:35 # "Abandoned Town" - 1:49 # "Teteo's Feelings" - 1:00 # "Pope Galdes" - 1:16 # "Take Moogles in Grass" - 1:31 # "Evil Shadow" - 1:33 # "With Sorrow and Despair - 1:47 # "Determination" - 0:21 # "Courage for the Friends" - 1:08 # "Important Partner" - 0:44 # "Impure Forest" - 1:27 # "The Person Who Lives in the Forest" - 1:04 # "Rebena Te Ra Castle" - 1:55 # "The Person Who Lives in Water" - 1:47 # "Meeth Running Wildly" - 0:46 # "Small Vestment" - 1:05 # "Sinners Island" - 2:00 # "Fight" - 1:34 # "Secluded World ~Isolation~" - 1:38 # "Spirits Janitor" - 0:53 # "Possessed Father" - 0:49 # "Lela Ciel" - 1:41 # "Collapsing Capital" - 0:18 # "Existence of the Crystal" - 1:35 # "Temple of the Crystal" - 1:46 # "Temple of the Moon" - 1:52 # "Final Decisive Battle" - 1:52 # "Collapse of Pride" - 0:29 # "Crystal Record" - 1:59 # "Bonds 9" - 2:00 # "The Place I Yearned For" - 2:47 # "Finally... We're Back Home!" - 0:28 # "Finale" - 2:12 # "Character Making - 1:24 # "Quest, Everyone! - 1 1:47 # "Level Up" - 0:06 # "Game Over" - 0:14 # "Quest, Everyone! 2" - 1:17 # "Scramble for the Prize" - 0:18 # "Race Start!" - 0:05 # "Race and Stand" - 0:46 # "Race Victory" - 0:06 # "Race... Defeat" - 0:07 # "Going Out, Moogle" - 1:18 # "RoF Medley - 3:39 # "Memories of Ring of Fates" 2:29 Sheet music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Piano Sheet Music Collection contains piano arrangements for the music on the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Original Soundtrack. References External links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/4583 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Original Soundtrack] fr:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from the Crystal Chronicles series